Wigs, or hair pieces, are often worn by persons seeking to change their appearance without the fuss and bother that may otherwise accompany visiting an expensive beauty parlor or hair salon. Wigs are made of strands of hair attached to a foundation—a sheet-like material that overlays a portion of the head of the wearer. The hair can be natural such as that from a human or an animal, or wigs may be synthetic, in which the hair strands are formed from manmade materials. Whether formed from natural or synthetic hair strands, wigs offer wearers a way to create a virtually unlimited number of looks, styles, colors, textures, lengths, and appearances that might otherwise be impractical or impossible.
Although wigs generally comprise several desirable features such as being generally easy to maintain, style, and wear, one drawback of wigs is that after a period of time, they become dirty and in need of cleaning. A common way to clean a wig involves detangling the strands, wetting the wig with water, applying a suitable cleaning product such as shampoo, applying a conditioner, rinsing the wig with water, and placing the wig on a towel, hair spray can, or wig stand to permit the wig to dry. Unfortunately, there is presently no easy way to quickly dry a wig. In most circumstances, measures such as wringing, squeezing, twisting, or rubbing the wig result in damage to the wig and/or cause matting and tangles. Those wearers attempting to use a hair dryer to dry the wig often find that the dryer fails to satisfactorily dry the wig in that the resulting wig may have an unattractive outward appearance and a damp foundation. Because of these problems and others, most wearers simply allow the wig to air dry over a period of time. Therefore, wearers are often forced to purchase additional wigs simply because of having to wait for a wet wig to dry. What is needed is an apparatus which may be used to hold a wig and which will facilitate and shorten the wig drying process.
The present disclosure provides a wig drying apparatus adapted to hold a wig and which may be used to direct air currents upward through the foundation such that a wig may be dried quickly and easily without damaging the wig or unduly altering the wig's outer appearance.